


winter hot pot

by kagehinataboke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, First Years, Gen, Just Cute Volleydorks, Karasuno, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, hinted relationships if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinataboke/pseuds/kagehinataboke
Summary: It had been Yachi's idea to gather for a study session. When, exactly, it had turned into a hot pot party, none of the first years were entirely sure.* * * * *The Karasuno first years study together and try to keep warm on a chilly winter day.





	winter hot pot

It had been Yachi's idea to gather for a study session. When, exactly, it had turned into a hot pot party, none of the first years were entirely sure.

Kageyama and Hinata had been the first to arrive, elbowing each other to get through the doorway in their typical competitive antics, while Yachi watched on nervously. Next, Yamaguchi appeared with his backpack and a timid smile—two things neither of Karasuno's miracle duo had brought along. Lastly, then, of course, had been Tsukishima, who seemed as uninterested as ever, giving Yachi a half-nod as he followed her in to join the rest of the group, shaking snow from his blond hair.

They spread out their study materials on the living room floor, where it was warmest. Kageyama and Hinata bartered for space on the carpet while Tsukishima snickered at them and Yamaguchi helped Yachi prepare some snacks. This wasn't their first study group together—after all, the others all valued Yachi and Tsukishima's academic prowess, and they often joined together during lunch for much the same purpose.

Yachi was still getting used to how easy things were between the five of them: how quickly the members of Karasuno had adopted her as one of their own. Townsperson B had earned a starring role in the volleyball club, and she couldn't have been happier about it, especially watching the members cheer after scoring a point, or Kageyama and Hinata's determined expressions as they continued to fight on, even past the point of exhaustion.

Sitting beside them all now, watching the freak duo squabbling over who got what from the snack tray, Yachi felt more at home than ever. She'd never had too many friends at school, staying so focused on her studies, but after joining the volleyball club, she had not only new friends, but a new family, too.

Yachi smiled to herself as she pulled out her own notebook, hiding an amused giggle as Tsukishima said something typically snide to Hinata, earning an offended exclamation from the short decoy. In order to keep everyone happy, she quickly suggested they start off the session with English—the subject everyone struggled with the most.

After some grumbling, everybody settled down into a calm series of questions and answers, accompanied by furious pencil scribbling. Yachi scooted closer by Hinata and Kageyama to help explain a sentence prompt, while Yamaguchi hovered over Tsukishima's shoulder, studying his work in slight awe. "Wow, Tsukki, you're really good at this!"

"Obviously."

The blunt comment earned a resentful glare from a clearly confused Kageyama, although he had no time to say his piece before Hinata grabbed him by the arm, tugging him down to point at the paper urgently. "Kageyama, Kageyama, I think I get it now! Look at this phrase here..." He trailed off as the setter sat back down beside him, squinting at the words with a slight nod of hesitant understanding.

Satisfied with their progress, Yachi migrated away to resume her own work, completing the English problems with slight aid from Tsukishima, who seemed less reluctant to help her and Yamguchi than Hinata and Kageyama. Soon, she settled into an easy rhythm of writing, reading, and thinking, the sounds of the snowstorm outside fading into the background.

* * *

This was probably the most productive they'd ever been since beginning this weekly routine. With everyone lending a hand to the others in their better subjects, all their work—and snacks—were soon finished, leaving the five of them to stare at their full notebooks with senses of accomplishment.

The one who seemed the happiest was Hinata, who grinned brightly around at everyone—even Tsukishima. "Hey, we should celebrate, everyone! This is the most I've ever learned before."

"What a shock," Tsukishima remarked sarcastically.

Yachi could tell he was a bit pleased, despite the snide comment, and she smiled placatingly. "That's a good idea! We could have a hot pot, if everyone is alright with that?"

"Yay!" Hinata beamed gleefully. " _Nabe_ , _nabe_ , _nabe_!" the redhead began cheering in a loud sing-song voice, popping up to hop around the living room excitedly. As usual, he had mountains of energy—the exact opposite of his partner, Kageyama, who pulled him back down by the sleeve of his sweatshirt with an irritated scowl.

"A hot pot sounds nice, Yachi-san," Yamaguchi said timidly, ignoring the bickering of the duo beside him. "I can help you set it up. We could send Hinata and Kageyama to the store for ingredients."

"Great idea!" Yachi was grateful for the suggestion—it would be better to send the pair out to run off some steam before they committed to the process of sitting down to cook a hot pot together. It was exciting, though: Yachi had only ever done one a few times before, and never with friends.

It filled her chest with a warmth only comparable to the feeling of basking in the heat with loved ones on a cold winter day. It allowed Yachi to forget all about the cold and howling wind from outside; wallowing, instead, in the comfortable sensation of companionship.

* * *

After sending out the rowdy numbers nine and ten, Yachi and Yamaguchi began to gather the cooking supplies needed for the hot pot while Tsukishima cleaned up their study materials. By the time Yachi heard Hinata and Kageyama entering the front door, stomping snow off their boots, the living room had been transformed. The table had been cleared off, dragged to the center of the room, and outfitted with a kotatsu to keep them warm.

On the surface sat a portable gas burner and a green _donabe_ pot, and Yachi had stacked plates around it to hold the food Hinata and Kageyama brought back with them.

As the five first years gathered around the table, they unloaded the groceries and sat beneath the kotatsu to begin the cooking process. Hinata leaned against Kageyama's shoulder the whole time, complaining about how cold it was, his face still red from the cold outside. Yachi assured him the cooking pot would warm him up as she turned on the burner.

Since it was everyone's first time attempting the feat on their own, things went less than smoothly, but Yachi found herself laughing and having more fun than she thought possible as the savory smell of boiling meat filled the air. Kageyama remained beside an impatient Hinata, who kept trying to peek inside the pot, and Tsukishima stared out the window at the snow while Yamaguchi watched the boiling food intensely.

As she sat there, staring at all of her friends, Yachi felt that warm feeling in her chest again and smiled at the tabletop. While they may have been vastly different, the five of them had one thing in common: They could always have fun together, no matter what.


End file.
